Rugas Satynakia
is a in the story. Biography Rugas is the and the prime minister of the Nargol.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities He is known as the . He is a god of Nargol Pantheon. The Dark Satyrs are his kin group, and most of them are often his subordinates. The reverse five-pointed star emblem is also called the "black goat head" because of its shape. And it was the emblem of Rugas Satynakia, an Evil God subordinates to the Demon King. In the view of human magi, he is a Minor God subordinate to Totona. Since he has the same name as the prime minister who serves Demon King, he is forbidden with the exception of human magi. It is reported that you can learn more advanced Magecraft by communicating with Rugus. In reality, Totona is a subordinate to Rugas. He is more popular than Totona amongst magi. This was the result of trying to avoid being considered as a heretics by making Rugas as Totona's subordinate deity.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Alphos & Totona compilation History Rugas was once a member of Nargol's Kinfolk and wage war against Mina's Children. Rugas only joined because he feared his mother, Nargol. Rugas joined the newly formed Elios Pantheon. However once Modus was banished from Elios, Rugas accompanied Modus to the Land of Nargol. Appearance Rugas usually looks like an old man with horns. His true form is a goat with wings, like a Dark Satyr. Personality Rugas is a wise and intelligent man. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Kuroki :He considers him a great ally. Though he agrees with Mona's cautiousness of Kuroki. However Rugas shows great respect for Kuroki. He taught him magic and magecraft. ;Modus :Rugas is a trusted retainer of Modus. He is loyal to Modus. He believed Modus was right to kill Nargol because she was going to destroy the world. ;Mona :His queen. ;Nargol :Mother. Rugas is terrified of Nargol. He was relieved when she died. ;Nut :Subordinate. ;Totona :His beloved student. ;Uhrwald :Student. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Mona meets up Rugas and discuss the potential threat of Kuroki. He teaches Kuroki of Elemental Spirits magic. Nut reported to Modus and Rugas about Kuroki activities. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Rugas reports to Modus about the survival of Zarxis. The Silver Witch Rugas interrupted Modus and Mona romantic moment to report that Nut was captured by the Hero of Light's Party. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was researching in Rugas library, Rugas told him that the Elios library had more material. The Heaven Realm's Library was once belonged to Rugas, but now it is administrated by his student, Totona. Rugas wrote a letter of introduction for Kuroki to Totona. He was present when Modus requested Kuroki to rescue Nut. The Black Storm He doesn't appear in this arc. Kuroki mentions Rugas, as he was listening to Zeal's unintended betrayal. When Chiyuki examines Marsyas' flute, she mentions Rugas. The Demon Realm's Princess He was present when Givrusses reported in the audience room. They watched Alphos and Kuroki fighting via magical imagery. Rugas explains about the true strength of Alphos to Givrusses. Rugas thinks Kuroki will lose and considers abandoning him, in order to save Pipipolenna. However he was taken back when Modus thinks Kuroki will win and Alphos was cornered. The Beast God's Desert Totona was consulting with Rugas in the Demon King Palace in Nargol. Kuroki enters Rugas room to find the two. Rugas reveals to Totona that he couldn't help and the only method is Helkart's medicine. When Totona suggested Kuroki to accompany her to Gypshir, Rugas thought it was a good idea. Rugas helps Kuroki by talking to Modus. The Phantom's Death Capital Rugas attended in the Nargol Pantheon conference. The Fairy Forest Abilities His weapon is a . Development References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Magus Category:Evil God